La maravillosa yo Ya no lo es tanto
by MxM's Lovers
Summary: La awesome Julchen, ya no lo era tanto. La verdad hace tiempo había dejado de sentirse de esa forma, para ser honestos, jamás se había considerado de esa manera, pero de la misma forma aquello era una especie de armadura que la protegía de cualquier daño. Así mismo como evitaba ese molesto sentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho cuando veía a el húngaro con Austria. (Mención de PruHun).


Holito~, no sé, como que me dió por escribir cosas feeling xDu

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco, a menos que... okno :c

* * *

Como explicarlo... En esos momentos la albina se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación echa un ovillo en una esquina de esta misma, podía ver a través de las ventanas el bello color naranjo al contraste del rojo en un hermoso atardecer, el viento se colaba por estas mismas, moviendo suavemente el visillo que las cubría en esos momentos, su mirada carmín se encontraba perdida en algún punto del paisaje, a medida que abrazaba sus piernas con mayor fuerza de la necesaria. La frustración que la embargaba ahora era bastante, no por simplemente no poder reprimirlo como lo había echo durante tantos siglos, sino que había ciertas veces en las que le gustaba poder desahogarse de toda esa fortaleza fingida. Porque si, la autodenominada awesome prusiana jamás se había sentido de la manera que profesaba a todo el mundo, difícil de creer ¿no?, pero así era.

Se levantó de su puesto en el piso con notable pesadez, no tenía suficientes ánimos para nada pero quería recordar aquellos tiempos en los que había iniciado todo esto, siempre había tenido una gran confianza en si misma, pero con el pasar de los días y otros acontecimientos esta simplemente se disipó poco a poco, como si la estuvieran drenando, hasta el punto de que ahora no sentía absolutamente nada de creencia en su persona.

Tantos adjetivos usados, refiriéndose a si misma como Ore-sama, llamándose indiscriminadamente awesome e intentando bajarle la moral a cualquier persona que tratase de superarla, tantos años aprendiéndose distintos sinónimos de la palabra "genial" no eran más que patrañas para engañar al mundo, porque ¿Qué pensarían de alguien con un ego extremadamente alto que al día siguiente ya no existía? Sería extraño en sobre manera, además de que estaba al tanto de que sería una situación preocupante para algunas personas como su hermana, o quizá ni siquera eso, ya ni sabía si resultaba importante para alguien. Recordaba todas y cada una de las personas que alguna vez significaron algo en su vida. Finalmente se encontraba en frente del estante que contenía todos esos diarios que había escrito en su niñez, todos esos escritos con nada más que sentimientos falsos, hipócritas y superficiales. Acercó su mano al que le llamó más la atención, puesto que todos eran iguales, se podían observar muchas largas filas de diarios color azul muy bien ordenados, cortesía otra vez de su hermanita. Abrió una hoja al azar, pensando que quizá sería algún recuerdo de la época en la que si era verdaderamente awesome y feliz.

_Querido diario:_

_La asombrosa yo otra vez le ganó a la debilucha de Anya (Rusia), ¡Soy tan genial! Deberían hacerme algún tipo de altar, ¿no crees?. En fin, también conocí a un chico muy extraño, ¿como era que se llamaba? Ah si, creo que dijo que era Hungría, no lo sé. Pero si mi asombroso ser fue capaz de recordarlo lo más seguro es que pueda ser alguien digno de la amistad de mi persona, quizá le hable, solo quizá..._

Detuvo su lectura en ese momento, una ligera curva se hacía notar en sus labios, mientras que sus mejillas usualmente pálidas tomaban un pequeño color rosa, estaba sonriendo. Pero no era una sonrisa de sus usuales, sino que era una nostálgica y... Sincera. Recordaba con felicidad aquel día en que conoció al castaño, primeramente le había parecido muy mandón y molesto, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se empezaba a sentir a gusto con la compañía del chico, hasta que por azares del destino o cualquier otra cosa terminó siendo lo que se podía auto denominar su mejor amigo, alguien casi tan awesome como ella, era más cercano a su persona de lo que cualquiera llegó a ser, ni España ni Francia, nisiquera su querida Alemania la conoció tanto como el húngaro. Jugaban todo el tiempo, le ayudaba con cualquier territorio o guerra que podría sonarle interesante, entrenaban juntos y todo eso, en cierto modo le gustaba entablar conversaciones con el chico, aunque siempre terminaran en alguna pelea de la cual luego se reconciliaban y reían estúpidamente, volviendo a entrenar. Todo bien con los recuerdos, hasta que cambió de diario, ahora sacó uno que era de unos años más adelante, otra vez abrió página al azar, pero apenas comenzó con el texto esa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y una mueca de total molestia, mezclada con tristeza se posó en su rostro. La forma en la que había escrito ese día se podía notar en la tinta, molestia y hasta algo de envidia, estaba lejos de su usual pulcra y genial ortografía, era ESE día, dónde por primera vez su asombrosidad se había sentido amenazada por algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

_Querido diario:_

_La asombrosa yo (...) y entonces fue cuando vi a ese niña, era muy extraña, cabello castaño más o menos largo, ojos púrpura (Raro ¿no?), y tan delicadita que parecía que Ore-sama la rompería si la tocara, pero lo menos awesome de ella (Si, hay cosas peores que lo que nombré ¡Kesese!) era ese horrible lunar que tenía en la barbilla, quise acercarme para deleitarla con mi maravilloso ser pero de la nada apareció hungría y se sentó a un lado de ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace con ella cuando debería estar CONMIGO? cualquier persona en su sano juicio me preferiría antes que a esa idiota estirada ¿no? (Acabo de recordar que le hablé en una ocasión ¡kse~!) ¿NO? entonces... ¿Por qué no viene? Hay algo extraño, mi asombrosa persona siente una presión muy rara en el pecho, ¿Estaré enferma? Es mejor preguntarle al abuelo Germania, quizá el sepa algo sobre esto..._

Otra vez detuvo su lectura, recordó que al preguntarle a su abuelo este no sabía absolutamente nada del tema, había consultado con muchos médicos de la época pero ninguno le había dicho que pasara algo, todo era completamente normal. Ese día también fue a preguntarle al abuelo de España y Francia, el amigo de su querido Germania, Imperio Romano. Este le había dicho con lujo y detalle el tema, pero ella no quiso creerlo ya que pensó sería algún truco raro del castaño, porque su asombrosa persona simplemente no podía estar enamorada, eso sería muy poco genial viniendo de su ser. Esos resultaban ser sus pensamientos en esa época, como lamentaba el no habérselo creído y no hacer nada al respecto, trataba de mostrar indiferencia pero su expresión lo demostraba todo. Lo bueno era que no se encontraba presente nadie más que ella misma en ese momento, memorizaba con esmero aquellas palabras que tanto solía repetir "_Me gusta estar sola" _¿Por qué? Eso no era más que otra de sus grandes mentiras, esta ahora la desarrolló luego de la siguiente hoja en ese diario, la dió vuelta para recordar más a la perfección que era, el día siguiente a ese...

_Querido diario:_

_Hungría ya no quiere jugar conmigo, ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué se va con la estirada de Richelle (Austria)? ¡Debería estar conmigo!_

Nuevamente cambió de hoja, esta se encontraba en peor estado que las anteriores y solamente tenía una triste y frustrada frase escrita en ella, palabras que hasta el día de hoy aún le dolían y le pesaba el pecho al recordarlas, había dejado de escribir diarios por aproximadamente un mes al haber estado tan encimada en la relación amistosa del húngaro con la Austriaca, esta fecha era treinta y un días luego de su escrito anterior.

_Querido diario:_

_Ore-sama perdió... La prefirió a ella._

En situaciones como esta solo le quedaba reír, para no llorar patéticamente como había echo en otras ocasiones por causa de estos recuerdos, la explicación del por qué afirmaba amar la soledad era simple: No quería que la viesen débil. Luego de perder a su mejor amigo había sido afectada terriblemente, su asombroso ser (que ya no lo era tanto) no quería volver a pasar por esa horrible sensación que tuvo al momento de ver esa escena, el castaño negándose a estar con ella, ella explotando y mencionando cada defecto de la austriaca, más el húngaro que en lugar de ir con ella a calmarla simplemente defendió a la otra chica... le mencionó SUS defectos (Si esque tenía) y le echó en cara muchas cosas, esa una de las cosas que más le había dolido. Si volvía a querer de tal manera a alguien, ya daba por sentado que eso volvería a suceder, no quería eso por anda del mundo, con razones infantiles como esa que ella consideraba normales siempre afirmaba que "_La agrupación es para debiles" _a pesar de odiar encontrarse sola, ella miserablemente era débil y quería estar con gente, disfrutaba mucho la compañía ajena, pero se contradecía mil y un veces tratando de creerse eso para igualmente seguir sintiéndose genial.

Cerró con lentitud aquel libro, dejándolo junto a los otros en el lugar que le correspondía, suspiró pesadamente mientras se acomodaba sus albinos cabellos y sus rubíes se dirigían nuevamente a la ventana, caminó hacía esta con pesar, situando su silueta al frente del visillo para que su presencia no pudiese ser detectada por la gente que pasaba por el lado de afuera. Desde el lugar dónde estaba se podía apreciar la estupenda (notese el sarcasmo) escena del húngaro sentado junto a la austriaca, la cual contenía a la pequeña italia durmiendo en sus piernas, a la vista se podía notar que estaban conversando amenamente, el castaño se notaba a gusto con la chica. Julchen solo observó con fingida indiferencia eso, "_El imperio Austro-Húngaro... ¿eh?" _pensó para si mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, una quebrada, adolorida, pero en cierto modo... Feliz. Estaba feliz de que su tan ansiado amigo de la infancia se encontrara así de bien, si el compartía felicidad con la castaña, ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Ya no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada, su maravillosa persona había perdido grandiosamente la batalla. Nada cambiaría, seguiría haciendo el montaje de que todo estaba bien y que seguía siendo awesome, después de todo, nadie lo notaba, _No era relevante para nadie._

* * *

¿Crítica? ¿Review? ¿Tomatazo? Acepto de todo~.


End file.
